


The Phone Call

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a fan posts a pic that the network doesn't approve of, Jensen gets a phone call that pisses him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phone Call

Jensen reached for his cell phone with the sole intent of breaking the thing. He swore when he read the caller ID because he knew this was not going to be good. He answered the phone and snapped, “You had better have a good reason for waking me up on a Sunday morning when I have absolutely nothing scheduled for work.”

“Considering I was just on the phone with a network rep for an hour getting myself a new one ripped, I thought I'd share the love,” Jensen's agent snapped back.

“What's their damn problem now?” Jensen asked as he slipped out of bed to go get coffee. He knew he would need it for this conversation.

“Just that fan photo you and Jared took last night and the fact that the entire world knows you were the Padalecki babysitter for the evening,” his agent snidely replied.

“You're going to blame that on us? We can't control what people tweet. Besides, do you want us disappointing fans, which would make the rounds of the rumor mill faster than babysitting, or do you want us to keep fans happy and watching the show?” Jensen gratefully accepted the mug of coffee that was placed in his hand as soon as he entered the kitchen, and he smiled as he leaned into the kiss placed on his cheek.

“Jensen, you know the network wants this to be time with your wives right now.”

“That's what it was. Jared and Genevieve made a public appearance while Dani and I watched the kids,” Jensen didn't even try to hide the smirk in his voice. “They can dictate that we have public time with our wives, but they cannot tell us who to trust the care of our children to, and they cannot tell us we can't be friends. You've all been trying to do that for years. Tell me, how's that working out for you?”

“Jensen, after all the photos and vids,” his agent started to say before being cut off.

“Don't even start that crap again. How many times do we have to say that most of that was for the Always Keep Fighting campaign? How many times do we have to explain that our fans were thrilled at the celebration of a decade of Sam and Dean? You want publicity? We give it to you in spades. So what is the frigging problem again?”

Two loving arms slipped around Jensen and a soft kiss was placed on his temple. It calmed his mind. It grounded his heart. It made his life complete.

“You're supposed to be the epitome of the loving, devoted family man. How can we push that when you're always seen with Padalecki and hardly ever seen with your wife?” his agent asked.

“I'm telling you right now, and you need to make this clear to the network execs, it is not too late for me to back out of season 11. They want 15 seasons. I want them to butt out of my personal life. I want all of you to butt out of my personal life.”

His agent started to speak again, but Jensen quickly spoke, “No. No, you just close your mouth and hear me out.

“The network was concerned about the perception of our friendship so they insisted we get married. We did. The network has been on our asses for years for the rumors about us MAYBE being a couple. We've downplayed it every way possible.”

“Well, not every way,” his agent interjected.

“That ain't going to happen, and you damn well know it. So just shut the hell up about it.

“As I was saying, at the same time we've been cooperating, I've been asking for this Destiel crap to be downplayed. It hasn't. Those network bastards have encouraged Misha to push it on the fans harder. Yeah, we know all about that. Did you idiots really think we don't speak to Misha at all between takes?” Jensen was getting angrier with each word he spoke.

“Jensen,” the near whisper in his other ear kept him from saying something he would regret later.

“Here is what's going to happen now. Jared and I are going to do whatever the hell we want during the remainder of our hiatus. If y'all don't like it, fire me. I'm tired of jumping through hoops and kissing ass. I'm tired of a decade of being someone's little poster boy. It stops now.

“Season 11 is happening. You tell the network that if they really want four more then there are going to be some serious changes. It's up to you whether or not those changes include a new manager for me. Am I being clear enough?”

“Jensen,” his agent said calmly, “you made a promise to Kripke.”

“Yes, I did. I fully intend to keep it. That does not mean that I intend to hide my friendship with Jared just to pacify a bunch of executives who have no concern other than their fat wallets.”

“Why do you even stay on the show if that's how you feel? You could be doing movies, other series, directing, nearly anything you want. You know I can line that up for you in less than a day.”

“Including guest and background actors, there are over a hundred people counting on Supernatural for jobs. Plus, I happen to like the show. I enjoy playing Dean Winchester. I enjoy meeting fans all over the world. Most of all, I enjoy working with my best friend.

“I don't want to leave the show, but I will if things don't change.”

The arms around Jensen's waist squeezed gently. Jensen set his coffee mug down and started caressing the arms he loved feeling around him.

“What changes do you want, Jensen? I'll discuss them with the executives and see what we can do,” his manager sighed.

“First, squash Destiel for good. I don't care how, even if it means losing Misha. And if losing Misha means losing Mark, that's fine, too. End Destiel now.

“Second, this controlling my every move bullshit ends for good. I will keep my promise to Kripke. What none of you seem to realize is that I never promised to hide our friendship. 

“Third, cut back a few cons each year. It's wearing us both down, and I'm not letting Jared hit a low point like that again.

“Finally, stop waking me up on my damn day off just because some asshat got his panties in a bunch.”

A snicker came from the kitchen doorway. The arms moved from around Jensen to pour coffee for the new arrival.

“I'll see what I can do. Tell your family I said hello,” Jensen's agent said. The smile in her voice was barely enough to register, and only then if you knew her well enough.

“Let me know,” Jensen said and hung up the phone.

“One of these days someone is going to call your bluff, Jensen Ackles,” Danneel said from across the room as Jared slipped those loving arms back around Jensen.

“I wasn't bluffing,” Jensen smiled.

“She's not going to put up with you long if you keep talking to your agent that way,” Genevieve said as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

“She knows it wasn't directed at her. As soon as she snapped at me when I answered the phone I knew she wasn't alone in the office. One of the network executives was there listening to everything, and she wanted me to go off on the clown without it being blamed on me,” Jensen grinned.

“I'm surprised you didn't demand that you two go public with your relationship,” Danneel said.

“We promised Kripke we wouldn't until Supernatural was over. Like I said for the benefit of whatever moron was listening in, we never promised to hide our friendship. As soon as the show wraps for good, I'm taking Lurch on a cruise around the world,” Jensen said as he leaned back against Jared's chest.

“Lurch? Watch it, Tattoo,” Jared grinned.

Genevieve winked at Dani, “These two will never make it back from a cruise. They'll find their own little fantasy island and stay there.”

“So what are we doing today, gang?” Jensen asked.

“Well, considering what you just said to your agent, I suggest the four of us take the kids to the most crowded park in the city and show off,” Danneel said.

“I like the way you think, Dani,” Jared said.

“I'll go pack the kids' things,” Genevieve said.

“I'll pack a picnic. You boys go get dressed,” Dani said.

Jared and Jensen went back to their bedroom. They were at the Padalecki home, but both of their homes had bedrooms just for them. It was easier for nights like last night when everyone stayed up too late, and it gave the boys time alone. As soon as they walked in the door, Jared pulled Jensen into a heart-stopping kiss. When they finally pulled back to catch their breath, Jared asked, “Do you think it worked?”

“I sure hope so. If it didn't then we'll tell Carver to give Sam and Dean their blaze of glory at the end of 11. I'm tired of having to be away from you so much. We've given a decade of our lives to this. It's time we get to enjoy our lives together.”

“What will we do if they don't renew for 12?”

“Simple. We'll do whatever the hell we want,” Jensen smiled and then kissed his boyfriend.

“Tell me the truth, sexy, did you ask her to post that photo last night?” Jared asked. He had been suspicious ever since Jensen had hung back talking to the driver after she asked for the photo.

“I may have mentioned that she could get into trouble for posting it, but anyone who didn't sign a nondisclosure agreement couldn't if it was shared with that person privately,” Jensen grinned.

“Sometimes you are entirely too much like Dean Winchester,” Jared laughed.

“Hey, that's a compliment,” Jensen smirked.

“It certainly is,” Jared said as he leaned in to kiss Jensen again.


End file.
